Secret of Axelnort
by VampireLady92
Summary: Axel kept his secret away from the groups and Saix, but he didn't know about his secret when they were grow up together before they stop being friendship for ten years when they become a Nobody. Or Xemans know about Axel's secret? Norted!Axel Swap!Saix
1. Chapter 1

Lea's secrets is female when she was becoming to Nobodies as create her male form in body for ten years ago. Saix didn't remember Lea is a girl all years when they becoming Nobodies, but Xemnas knows Lea is a girl and never told Saix about something.

* * *

The redhair male walking to the hallway from the portal when he was only alone in missions for killed few huge heartless before he walk to the offices, but look around at the Area's Grey as look around at the larger man with sliver hair before he walk to him "Superior, I'd like to talk you in a private rooms now." he talk in dangerous tones sound like a powerfully demon with flames as look at the larger man with calm down in the tones but he nodded it after they walk into the offices rooms and locked doors.

The Superiors look around at the redhaired trying calm down with his control, but he kept growling in dangerous to making melt the wall or floor somewhere "Calm down, VIII. That's time for change your forms." He look at Axel's body turn into a beautiful female with skinny and long red hair on her back (same Aqua's height) as she look up at him with her eyes like hated in stronger "I hate that body for making me more in pains when I was fight with Heartless for put me on poison, Why don't you talk to the groups for about my genders?" she talk in dangerous tone for been stressed sometimes, but he stopped it as his larger hand hold her chins before he talk in different voice of tones "I know you're bad mood when you get stressed all days, but Didn't you remember it when I _give_ you this gender spell of male forms to protect your precious friend Saix from me because of this day you two were died? Or I'll fuck your little virgin hole to make you for not able walk in weeks like old times?"

Axel shiver in fears as remember about something in her mind to few piece screen in memory, but she didn't remember about **EVERYTHING** for ten years ago when she rejoin to Xemnas to protect her best friend after Saix didn't recognize his friend was a female "Forgive me, Superior. I'd not been stressed in this day again because my bad mood when someone has weird talking about joking, I'll promise myself for getting better trying hard." She bowed it as act like a leader in the groups to been watch at everyone when she was young girl been smart strong mind and fighter for doing it to teaching how them can fight in right or wrong things.

The superior smirked it as look down at her "Good girl. Now you'll explain me about this missions I give Saix to send you about the groups and missions." he walk to the large chair as sitting front of her stand, listen to the redhaired woman breathe deep to talk in calm tones "II talked about something for prank to VII for his toy guns to shoot on his scar nose after VII get anger easy to hit him hard. VI and IV have been busy in the laboratory rooms about checking doll body or something. III and V have fight in training rooms for getting strong to fight harder. X and IX have learn how play in games and music same times, XI is... amen. acting a girly with a flower." She look at Xemnas stay silent with palm face for not liking about Marluxia's girly in male "More explain me.. " Axel nodded it "XII and XIV have talking about male... well... I think you will not want to know."

The superior raised an eyebrow about confused "What? Why you didn't tell me about the girl talking about what?" Axel sighs before walk front of him as whisper to his ears about something to make him shock in deep widen eyes with drop his jaws "KINGDOM HEARTS OF SWEET LORD! PLEASE FIRE THIS BOOKS AND SEND THEM PUNISHMENT WITH VII IN THE ROOMS!" He roared it as not happy tone in dangerous fear voices (She told him about Yaoi books they drawing it. X'D )

The Flame female jump in surprised as nodded before she left it but he stopped her "Wait! One more time." She look around at him in confused "What is it, Superior?" Xemnas look down at her as pick her up before he walking to the portal "Excuse me, but I'll need this for your body from my mood stress I'm bad mood from stupid yaoi. I'm glad you are real female in my groups for ten years ago." She gulped hard in fears for not been happy with his lust sexual "Oh dears... Sweet of lord..." Before she screaming in moans louder when he fucked her pretty hard in few rounds later...

Next day later as Axel hold his hips has strong pain in his back "Fuck... He's crazy stress mood all times when he HATED this word." He talk in male tones and bad moods. Saix cooking about pancake with strawberry and look at the 40 counts of pancake for everyone get hungry "Why am I cooking about stupid pancake? " he muttered it when he used hear it from this sound in late night "But, Who is this female voice in his rooms? Or something secret? " He think about something spying or Nobodies has new forms? No? Axel is spying for watching? He shake his head with sighs "No way Lea never do it as he's been second in command for long times ago."

Axel cross his arms around on his chest and talk in calm tones "What you talking about me for never do it to been second in command?" He look at Saix shut his mouth in surprised in embarrassed to cough in amen as look around at the Flame male "Nothing, Axel. I was thinking about someone in this night we'd heard it from this scream of female voices. Roxas and I talked about happened to find mystery woman in here. He think about ghost in the castle." He look at the flame's eyes orange with something wrong "Is it that all, VII? Hmmm, I'll think about this time after meeting in the Area's Grey at nine am. Got it memorized?" He walk away from the kitchen rooms with Saix alone

The Diving frown in sad face with his blue eyes as look down with sighing "Lea... He's really disappears in this day when I'd never find him before he was mission... But... something took my best friend's body from me... to become a beast in forms of my best friend's body..." He whisper in low tones as tear down on his cheeks

 **~Flashback~**

 _Isa runs to the park and looking for his best friend "Lea! Where are you! Come out!" He shouted it as look around in somewhere, but holds his guns water for prank his best friend after he heard it from sound of chucking as look around at the tree "Found you!" redhaired girl with blank face as she laughed when he jump on her on the grass "Oh shit! you found me! " she chuckling as kisses his cheeks to making Isa blushing red but smirks in proud for being act right teenage "I"m better so much for listen sound and find you easily. Hahaha, just kidding you. Next time you'll get better hide your voice for sound can hear it."_

 _Lea giggles softly as look at him "You're right! Next time I'll hide some place you can recognize my sounds in your ears, Isa~! Got it Memorized?" she runs to find some place but tall man with lab coat blocked her and grabbed her arms "Lea, I found you. That's time for your study now. No more play with your friend." He talk in angry tones and hold her arms, but Isa stopped him "Let off Lea! "_

 _Lea whimper in pain as feel his large hand squeeze her arms and look at Isa trying kick on her teacher's legs "Isa..." The teacher growled it as grab Isa's head away from them to hit on the tree "Stay away from Lea, She need learn more study times in everyday at the castle. her parent sold her to me for how do it, she is mine."_

 _Isa moan in pains as look at Lea last time before he found her in the castle last few days ago when he was looking for his best friend, but he know now about happened of her parent did sold her to that man "I... I'll take her to with me when I'll get older and marry her! She'll never be belong to you! I'd known her more than you, you insane!" After her teacher kick his stomach to make him passed out on the ground "Shut up, blue-brat. Let's go back to the castle, Lea!" He holding her arms getting hurt in pain after they walk to the castle, but Lea look around at Isa last times she tears down on her cheeks "Isa..."_

 _After the hospital as Isa woke up in pains and holding his stomach "That's hurt! that's hurt! Damn insane teacher! I hate Xehanort! He's crazy to teaching her doing anything in all day and night! I can't believe her stupid parent sold her for about stupid studying at the castle! You'll see it when I'll get older to take her away from you FOREVER, Xehanort!" He showed his middle finger at the ceiling about image of Xehanort's face with monster and growled it._

 _The doctor and Nurse talk in whispered low voice front of Isa's door they can hear from his sound "Look like Isa Moonlight having bad mood all night for about killing that teacher and Lea Fireworld? " The doctor nodded with sigh "Yes, Isa is very overprotective of his best friend Lea when they were little about 7 years old at the park. but, Isa never stop been follow her all years when she was bully by her parent to here more. That's why Isa cared about Lea so much, but his parent are richer and not having time with their son. " He look at Isa growled at the windows front of huge castle "... I think Isa is very overprotective of her as she's act like a princess stuck in the castle from her evil teacher kept her I thought it."_

 _Next weeks later as Isa act robbery to find some open window and peek somewhere in the hallway as he think in his mind 'Good. Just wait for me, Lea! I'll not let that teacher capture you again from me!' he get inside in the hallway from the windows as kept careful walk to somewhere, but he didn't find some where in many maze of the way from the castle 'That's maze than i thought... Next time I'll ask Lea talk me about this castle.' he kept looking for his best friend in more hallway and rooms was no clues he didn't see it._

 _an hours later as he was hidding in the desk and panting heavily "That's many rooms in castle maze! No way I'd never find her in somewhere, how basted kept her away from me?!" He growled it as want to hit on his face and act proud front of Lea get crush on him in his mind thinker "Lea..~ 3 " He snapped it as heard it from Xehanort and Ansem talking about something Isa calm down to careful hear what them talking._

 _Ansem look at the teacher "Lea need break times of study, I know you teached her so much in last few weeks ago. but she is very strong mind and smarter for know how do it. she's a fighter and can magic in fire, but Why don't let her crush Isa come to study with her in weeks?" Isa gasp in surprised as cover his mouths and happily agree with him, but he listened it_

 _Xehanort shake his head and look at him "No, that boy kept glaring at me all day and took her away from me many times. her parent sold her to me for more study about something, I promised them for watch her to get better doing it. but She is 15 years old as get smarter more than us as for getting better everything for good stuff. I'm proud of her so much for being her teacher I did."_

 _Ansem sighs softly 'He is really happily with Lea all times, He really like her as like a silbling. I think it? I know Lea is very smarter and quiet type for about her best friend she missed it. Maybe I'll talk to Mickey when he come visit.' I understand it. Please do it for study. but, Remember she need her break time in the lunch rooms for an hours. ok?" He walk away from the desk rooms with Xehanort alone. Xehanort bowed it "Yes sir." he smirked it before he summons the portal last time he was gone._

 _Isa shocked in widen eyes as saw everything "... Look like he didn't know about that basted was evil... But.. It's sound like evil plan that basted teaching Lea doing harder study for what? I need to find her.." He look at the clock about noon now as he running to the lunch rooms, saw Lea sit on the seat and eating her food but she wear her new uniform about black coat and hair long on her back 'Is it Lea? Damn she look beautiful in black dress!' he opened door and smiles "Lea... I found you."_

 _Lea frozen as look around at him with her green eyes look like broken "Isa?" He surprised at her changing voice sound like a ghost in broken, but he have no times as he hugged her "Let's go back to home with me... " Lea shake her head, tears down on her cheeks "I'm so sorry... I'm not leaving without my master... because of myself..." Isa frowned it as not believe what his friend said it, but heard it from sound about dark aura of chuckling as look around of somewhere after look up at the Freeshooter grinned it when he kicked on his head away from her "Stay away from Princess, blue-boy.~"_

 _Isa growled it as hold his head has bleeding, but he know he is apprentices of protector for protect the castle "She is not the princess! She is a person like me, not slave of this castle, you fool!" The Freeshooter grinned it as think about something in his mind but look at Lea's behind front of her teacher smirking to hear what Isa talk about something. "What do you think about that blue boy? Xehanort?"_

 _Isa frozen in surprised as slow around look at Xehanort hold Lea's shoulder, but wearing black coat like her "Really? You're here for her life to belong you? you are foolish brat. She is too late to you after she is belonged to me for being my control to be watcher. But, you will never remember about your best friend anymore after she become a male forms." Xehanort stabbing into his chest about his heart come out from him and look down at Isa passed out last time he saw Lea's face but her green eyes._

 **~End Flashback~**

Saix snapped it when Roxas shouted his name to his ears "SAIX! Are you sleepy head again when you thinking about someone? Who is Lea?" he sigh in heavily as his hand cover his eyes, but he didn't know who is Lea when Saix was thinking about his best friend in his mind "Sorry, Roxas. I was... I was young like you when we were been together, but someone took my best friend away from me. I didn't remember face.. but, I kept remember about that green eyes."

Roxas remember it when he joined Saix in first weeks "Where is it? is it here in the Castle?" he look at Saix shake his head say no "Oh... Sorry. But, I hate to tell you.. you were sleepy head for about...*amen* an hours to burn pancake." he pointed at the pan getting burned and look at Saix shock in widen eyes

Saix gulped it for Xaldin for get anger about ruin the kitchen rooms "... We'll have lie to him about Demyx did it. " He left with Roxas from the kitchen after Xaldin humming in song to the kitchen but he roared in angry tone "WHO DID DESTROY MY KITCHEN ROOMS?!"

Few minute later as they went to the Area's Grey and Axel talking to the group for ready missions to the world after look around at one adult with two teenage "You're late in an hours. Master Xemnas send you to the missions to find mystery ghost in somewhere when you get done after you'll have to go in his office rooms. Got it Memorized?" He talk in calm tones as his eyes orange look like broken empty and walk away from them alone in the Area's Grey.

Saix frowned it as look down at Roxas "Are you ready? Let's go to find that mystery ghost in somewhere here." Roxas nodded it after they been checking in the hallway and training rooms, kitchen or another rooms for six hours later, Roxas lying on the floor front of Saix sit up for their break times

Roxas whining loudly as look at the Diving "No way we'd never find that mystery ghost here for six hours now! Look like some.. abandoned castle in here than I thought. You are 7 rank, right? how long years you've been here?"

Saix surprised as count his finger for list years when he was here in first times of years " I think it's been nine years ago when I was teenage about your age. I guess so... " He look down at Roxas drop his jaws with shock in widen "I know you're been shocked at myself for being here in long times ago. you're new Nobodies in few months now, Understand it?" He patting on his shoulder, but Roxas don't say it as continues shocking. The Diving confused as his hand wave front of the blonde teen "Roxas? Hello? Are you there?"

Roxas kept shocking in widen eyes as shiver in fears before his finger point at the hallway front of mystery ghost "T...t...that...i-is g...ghost? r-rr-rrr-right?" he talk in zombie last time when he forget how to talk in the words. The Diving shocking but saw this mystery was his childhood friend Lea with blank face he didn't see yet it after he runs to the ghost without Roxas alone in the hallway

The mystery girl dancing away from the hallways as sound about giggling in sweetly tones when Saix tired to catching it with his Claymore hitting it but that was so close "Damn it! Who are you?! " he look at the ghost but with her familiar green eyes "Your eyes... "

Saix start remembering about his memory of Lea's face was unblank as her face look beautiful with grinned it 'Isa!~' her voice was very familiar to him "that face... Is it that you...Lea?" He look at the mystery girl was becoming normal girl with red hair long on her back and green eyes as grinned it Saix shocked it

But, The mystery girl turn into an adult body he didn't recognize about this body was female, her body about very skinny and long hair but spiked like a lion... her eyes opened slowly with her golden eyes "that eyes... Where'd I'v had before?" he whisper in low tones as feel like he know about someone. But, Saix shocked in widen eyes when the mystery changing in this forms after she disappears now.

Saix stay silent before Roxas runs to see him "Saix! You okay? Did you catch this ghost?" The blonde teen look around at Saix kept quieting but he left without Roxas "Saix...?"

After Saix walking to the office rooms and opened door, look at Axel sighs in male tones "That is rude of you for open to surprises, VI-" He was moans in pains when the Diving grabbed his neck on the desk before he was faster "Why didn't you tell me about this for long times ago? Or Lea?" He look down at the Flame shock in widens about this questions but he didn't let the redhair "As I thought it. You're really Lea in this forms before we've rejoined same years as I didn't recognize you in this male form. But, I'd never forget that green eyes was your to smiliar eyes. I do want to save you from this basted, but I failure being protect you..."

The Flame frowned it as wrapped his arms around on his neck "No, You didn't failure. I was kept protecting you all years when you didn't remember me so much before I was very sad about you so much.. I really want to you remember about myself in our past when I was trying pick you to fight with me to make me feel like safe with you, I didn't want to lose you again. But... Master Xemans put me to become a Male form they didn't know about my real genders.. I want to tell you how I feel about you... But, I don't do.."

The diving surprised at himself talk about his secret, but he understand now before Xemnas never let Axel talk to his friend for long times ago "That was his plan to make us apart away from us, right? But, I'd never leave you alone again in my side because of us to be together again." He kisses him on the lips deeply to make the Flame surprised with blushes darkly.

* * *

Ohh~ I'm not finished yet, but next chapter be last.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reading my story so much._

 _But, I'm not sure for what'd I can write about chapter for thinking about something. I'll see I'd trying hard to think about something in someday or months update. I know you think about lame in grammar english of story, but I don't know when I can try give up on writer of fanfictions._

 _I'm sorry, everyone._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!~ That is last chapter now~ Let's read it~!

* * *

 _The diving surprised at himself talk about his secret, but he understand now before Xemnas never let Axel talk to his friend for long times ago "That was his plan to make us apart away from us, Right? But, I'd never leave you alone again in my side because of us to be together again." He kisses him on the lips deeply to make the Flame surprised with blushes darkly._

The Flames shiver hard a bit after his body changing into her form of female body when Saix broke kisses in air from herself as he look down at the Flames "You look very sexy than I remember it for ten years ago because I want to take you in my arms to my rooms, I'd never hold control myself when we were teenage to get married." He purring in lustfull as zipped his coat as half strong muscle of his body than she remember it

Axel blushes darkly as never thought about her friend has feeling for her, but she is very deeply in love with him she cared it "Isa..."

The Diviner smirked it as look at his ex-lover act like shy in adult form he missed it for long times ago, god he love this woman in his life when she called his real name to make him want- no.. he need her in his arms now. "My Lea..." he kisses her on the lips deepens and wrap his strong arms around on his waist, but someone knocked on the doors as they're frozen in surprised

The Superior talk in deep tones "Is it okay in here, VIII? I'd thought I'd heard it from that sound in your office rooms." He hold the doorknob but locked it

The Flame look up at him as whispears in low voices "Go back to your room in the portal, Isa!" She look at the Diviner nodded after he disappeared in the portal and her body change into his male form now "Yes, Lord Superior? I was changing into a woman for taking my coat for while ago before I locked it. " she opened the doors and look up at the tall man thinking about something in his mind

Xemnas look down at the male Flames as cross arms on his chest "Hmmm, Very well. Look like they need vacation in few day for tomorrows, How about us to the Realm of Darkness?" He look down at the Flame nodded "Good puppy." He touched on his cheeks and grins in evilily after he left it.

The Flame stay silent as sighs softly "Isa... " he smiled it in his mind think 'I'm glad you're stay in my side of friendsh- no... my lover.' he blushes red on his cheeks as thinking about him in his mind all times, but The Freeshooter was there in the wall corner as he heard it with smirking on his lips after he disappears.

 _After Roxas found it when he was broken hearts about Xion's disappears in his arms, he become inside Sora's Nobody now as he woke up from the Eggs (How do I know about something?) after he left with the group to find Organization in everyworld he didn't find it but he getting learn how about some clue in Radiant Garden has some secret somethings in the computer password, Sora not understand about the Organization has work harder for their hearts back to become human again, but he think them are evil monster in this nobodiles he learned it he didn't recognize how they worked hard for want be human within their hearts because they has 'hurt feeling' in their chest before they are waiting for Sora can free them. But, Something wrong with happened._

Sora glared it as look at the young Xigbar talk in his questions "Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason pound up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts. Then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. Translation- They were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort." his word into Sora's mind getting confused about something but he talk back in strong wise word to about his friend are his power more than Xigbar's word as the Freeshooter glare but he disappears when Xemnas has battle with him after Sora won but getting dizzy in his mind when Young Xehanort talk about something...

Riku was listened to the young Xehanort in the Round room about something in Xehanort and the real Organization XIII, but King Mickey uses his magic stop times in this place after he told Riku will save his friend, but Young Xehanort stopped it as start battles with him... After he won, but something wrong with happened he felt bad about that. They don't get save Sora's life when Master Xehanort uses his keyblade use darkness ball point at Sora's heart but Someone blocked it after he hold the teenage boy in his arms.

Xigbar get anger and shouted "Saix!" Master Xehanort stay calm down with grins, but Saix smirked with his calm tones "Saix? I'm not your loyal worker anymore. The name's Isa. " The Freeshooter glared it as shouted at the black-hood woman get jump on the seat after itself flew with familiar chakrams to attacks Isa's Claymore blocked it but hood fall down as Isa gasp in surprised "Lea!" The beautiful Flame with her coat and... well, her new skirts close to her knees after she jump back to her seat just now, but the times is out as them getting flew in darkness dust, but Isa kept staring at Lea's new body in female forms to become human but she is turn soon-Xehanort as her eyes golden and her skin about brown-white, but Isa shoot his magic ice into Lea's body wasn't turn dust yet "I'm taking her with me, Sorry everyone~ "

Xemnas glared it as yelled at the Diviner "WHY YOU, YOU JER-" Too late he was disappear in dusts as saw Isa last time just now. Riku blink in confused as look around at Isa, but King Mickey walk to Isa "Why you captured that one girl? Who is that girl?" Isa look down at the mouse as smiles but look creepy "Because she is my only hope and lover-soon, I'd not want her leave with the basted left me again like old time. But, I have to go now with my Lea." He summons the portal into the frozen Lea disappears as he leave them confused for not having idea about what Isa talking about this.

Isa throws Lea on the bed and look at her "Last time I'm not let you run away from me again, Lea." she glared it as get sit up "What are you hell doing, Isa?! I'd betrayed you and lef- Mhmm!" She was anger when he kissed her on the lips deepens as pinned her on the bed with his huge body, his tongues into her mouths as playing with her tongues make her body getting aches in shivering she never thought it as he pull her zip down "I'm going to fuck you very hard when I saw you wear your new uniforms and skirts make me feel like beast inside me to want to take you to my bed. Imagine it, me inside you, me pounding you very rough to make you beg it for more~" Lea blushes darkly like a crazy as her mind about sexuel as getting scared of Isa's horny side she never thought than Xemnas's lust.

* * *

It's finished~ Who want to next chapter full lemon in someday? please reviews! Thanks!~


End file.
